vanquishedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4 of Faraway
Air Date September 5th, 2016 Synopsis The group bring the dying Arida to the medicine man of the Roanokes village. Dr. B3cnoir puts her on some kind of rock table which just happens to have some sort of future tech wiring that attaches to Arida to help her. Nebraska plays "Operation" getting the rebar out of her with his arm turned into big tweezers. The "doctor" uses some kind of unknown "fix it gun" on Arida to close her wound. She wakes up suddenly but still in shock, thinking Nebraska is her lost love Jeff. He is told to "roll with it", fortunately she ends up passing out again, but is apparently healing and will be fine. Nebraska thanks the "magic science doctor". Livia makes the doctor look at Ms. Eaves as well who is in fact also bleeding quite badly. He has Nebraska make his arm into tools to pull the glass bits out of her back. Livia asks for the Sky Mother, the doctor's assistant (Brent) goes to find her. Livia finds out that her father Armstrong was there while she was gone, "the fat man who drank all our liquor and slept with a young lady" which angered the "sage" who was with him. Livia does not take this news well. They find out that things are not so great in the Faraway after the removal of General Redacted. There is a religious/spiritual discussion. The Sky Mother arrives and turns out to be Amelia Earhart, unfortunately she is also very drunk. While Livia is trying to figure out how to sober her up so they can go on a search a voice rings out in the distance. "Hello there everyone! I bring for you all, victory!" Eternal Knight and GliCh have arrived safely. GliCh somewhat awkwardly recounts the small amount of info they managed to get from the Trollitia teen. They all believe they are inside a game. The rest of the group is not very impressed with her actions despite Eternal Knight boasting about them. There is another intense moral discussion. Arida wakes up. Eventually they develop a plan that Amelia will fly them over to a group of the Trollitia who they can recruit to help them fight the old man on the mountain who seems to be controlling everything. Cross gives Eternal Knight some dating advice. The "plan": They strap themselves to the wings of the plane, wearing parachutes and they will jump off when they get to the right area, also Livia will use a portal to help them land. Through some combination of good rolls, plot points and pure luck this plan more or less works and they all land safely. Unfortunately this has re-opened Arida's wound. Ms. Eaves uses Nebraska's recently acquired shirt as a temporary first aid measure. As they dust themselves off they realize that they are surrounded by about 100 Trollitia teens with weapons. A voice yells out to them from the forest. GliCh seems to succeed in convincing them she is a mod of the game. Eternal Knight has to exit his armor and turns out to be a little, skinny dude. They meet one of the Trollitia lieutenants named PillowZac. Another intense moral discussion ensues. Finally they convince him to have the Trollitia army help them defeat "the old man on the hill" who got them all into this, who Livia believes is General Redacted. Suddenly a woman and a bipedal dino arrive through a portal announcing themselves as Ank and Neela. They tell the group "We must help each other or none of us can win". They head off for their confrontation with the General. Fade to black.